


Прослушивание

by Santia



Category: Snooker RPF
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-12 15:28:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10493889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Santia/pseuds/Santia
Summary: Доминик Дейл – человек многих талантов.  И то, что успел в молодости послужить в полиции – чистая правда





	

**Author's Note:**

> Текст был написан под впечатлением от книжки "Всё, что вы хотели узнать об актерстве, но боялись спросить" популярного твиттер-пользователя [@westendproducer](https://twitter.com/westendproducer)  
> Отличная книжка, кстати ;)

…Отличный у вас в Крусибле бренди. Последний раз пил такой…дай бог памяти…да здесь же! На банкете после премьеры «Гамлета». Говорите, тоже для банкета? О боже, неужели я пропустил новую постановку? Банкет после финала?... Нет, не слежу за снукером. У нас, продюсеров, другие заботы — что придумает Ллойд Уэббер, что на это скажет Кэмерон…нет, не тот, хотя жаль, я был бы не прочь осветить отношения его министров в новой версии «Кошек». А снукер — нет, стараюсь с ним не слишком сближаться. Во избежание. Случилась как-то одна душераздирающая история из-за снукера, некоторое время все ее обсуждали, я даже подумывал поставить на её основе мюзикл, добавить политики, ввести любовную линию, сделать хит… 

Говорите, до начала второй сессии еще есть время? Как любезно с вашей стороны достать вторую бутылку бренди, мы, продюсеры, как никто другой ценим бесплатное. 

Даже не вспомню сейчас, сколько лет прошло, но было это в начале девяностых. Правда, я и тогда за снукером особо не следил, хотя, разумеется, видел кое-что на ВВС и даже знал несколько фамилий. Да и все мы пережили восьмидесятые, а значит, шансов остаться совсем в неведении у нас не было. 

В отличие от меня, Ларри Хьюит, бывший тогда моим сопродюсером, снукер смотрел, а уж самих снукеристов просто обожал. Временами, заставая его у экрана, я даже понимал его симпатию к этому странному виду: на первый взгляд скука смертная, какие-то шарики катаются, но когда игроки смотрят на стол, как в прицел винтовки, а потом бьют — в этом есть особая зрелищность для понимающих. Нынешний снукер ему наверняка нравится еще больше, я видел кое-кого из новых игроков, переключая каналы, очень живописно. К тому же некоторые из этих ребят с киями неплохо смотрелись бы в «Фулл Монти». Да, именно с киями, пока такой сцены нет, но искусство не стоит на месте, и её всегда можно дописать. 

Все это случилось, когда мы были на вечеринке по поводу одной успешной премьеры. Шикарное место, собралась куча денежных мешков, повсюду запах дорогих сигар и натуральной кожи. Начинающие актеры обожают такие места. Если пробраться туда, можно завести кучу полезных знакомств, и не спрашивайте меня, как они проходят фейс-контроль, возможно, этому учат на каких-то специальных актерских курсах. Они цепляют на себя футболки с дурацкими или многозначительными надписями, мол, перед тобой личность оригинальная, незашоренная, местами даже интеллектуальная — боже, боже — и затем идут искать свою добычу, то есть, вашего покорного слугу. Считается, что в неформальной обстановке легче завести знакомство: угостишь продюсера выпивкой, и вот уже есть общая тема для разговора, а потом, кто знает, можно и получить приглашение на прослушивание. 

Нет, я не отвлекся от темы. Это была увертюра. 

Итак, мы с Ларри были на той вечеринке, как и наш директор по кастингу и кто-то еще из актеров первого состава. Мы неплохо проводили время, успели пообщаться сразу с двумя начинающими актерами, а значит, уже хорошо напились — эти ребята старались быть очень убедительными, угощая нас выпивкой, а продюсеры, как я уже говорил, всегда приветствуют возможность заполучить что-то, не отдав ни копейки. Ларри удалился, и я как раз прикидывал, обойдется ли для него все только общением с унитазом, или же в офис опять начнут присылать пачками компрометирующие фото. Некоторые, кстати, бывали весьма занимательными, я даже хранил их в отдельном альбоме. Но только я заказал бармену двойной черный кофе, как Ларри явился обратно, и с такими дикими глазами, что я заподозрил самое страшное — присылать будут не фото, а видео. 

— Я его нашел! — завопил он, вцепился в мой рукав и потащил за собой. 

И как вы думаете, куда же он меня приволок? К снукерному столу! Хозяин вечеринки оказался большим любителем снукера и оборудовал у себя целый зал. Тут должен пояснить, что Ларри снукер не только смотрел, но и играл. Естественно, как любитель, получалось иногда неплохо, да и азарта хватало, временами даже чересчур. Вот и там он сразу же кинулся играть, но противник ему попался серьезный и очень быстро разгромил его три-ноль. И тогда Ларри в своей обычной манере начал забалтывать того парня, чтобы оттянуть расплату или свести её к максимально удобной для себя форме. Держу пари, он строил ему глазки. Слово за слово, его соперник упомянул, что занимается вокалом, и Ларри сразу же предложил его прослушать. Да, прямо там. Учитывая, что к тому времени пьяны были все, это не стало для гостей моральной травмой, а я так и вообще ничего не запомнил. 

На следующий день я проснулся с жестоким похмельем, а на моем автоответчике уже было пятнадцать посланий. Нам предстояло очередное прослушивание, оно же бесконечная череда из нескольких десятков самых затертых песен в исполнении ребят из Брикстона, изображающих французских каторжников и вьетнамских проституток. 

Поборов кое-как головную боль, я приехал в театр. Сначала было сносно, правда, восемь арий Фантины спустя меня опять затошнило. И тут Ларри что-то зашипел и ткнул карандашом на сцену. А там торчит какой-то дылда лет двадцати в дикого цвета рубашке и таращится на нас. Почему-то он мне показался смутно знакомым, хотя, убейте меня, но я не мог вспомнить, где мы раньше встречались. 

— Итак, ваше имя? — спрашиваю я.  
— Доминик Дейл, — отвечает он. — Я получил приглашение на прослушивание. 

Конечно же, он решил спеть «Звезды». Могло быть и хуже. 

Должен признаться, это было не так плохо, как я опасался. Эмоции, вовлеченность, и он так убедительно изображал одержимость инспектора Жавера, что я даже задумался, может, стоит попробовать продублировать кого-нибудь в третьем составе «Отверженных». Что же касается Ларри, по его виду было ясно, что мысленно он уже взбивает подушки на своем специальном диване для кастингов. Кстати, на его месте я бы подумал получше: этот тип на сцене выглядел достаточно крепким, чтобы, если что, надолго отправить Ларри на больничную койку. 

Он закончил петь, и я как раз хотел задать ему пару обычных вопросов, но тут Ларри меня перебил. 

— А где ваш кий? — поинтересовался он.

Кий? И здесь я понял, почему этот дылда показался мне знакомым: вчерашняя вечеринка! Похоже, мой сопродюсер вместо того, чтобы отдать двадцатку, или сколько он там просадил в снукер, решил пригласить этого игрока еще и на прослушивание в театр. 

— Дома, — отмахивается парень со сцены.  
— Ах, как жаль! — вздыхает Ларри, продолжая пожирать его глазами. — Кий вам очень идет. 

Здесь бы и слепой понял, что у него особый интерес, но этот Доминик — наверняка псевдоним, уж больно вычурно звучало — ответил, как ни в чем не бывало: 

— Я же его повсюду не ношу, только в клуб и на турниры.  
— Так вы профессионал? — продолжает расспрашивать Ларри.  
— Нет, — отвечает парень. — Хотя, подумываю об этом. Я на любительских турнирах и в Про-Ам добился приличных результатов.  
— Я бы посмотрел вашу игру на следующем турнире, — говорит Ларри. — Спасибо, с вами свяжутся позднее из офиса Лоуренса Хьюита. 

Признаться, этого я вовсе не понял. Знали бы вы, сколько симпатичных юношей, готовых на все ради роли, ежедневно проходит перед нами! Для желающих разнообразить свою сексуальную жизнь продюсеров и директоров по кастингу возможностей хоть отбавляй. Неужели все дело в том, как этот парень управляется с кием? Только бы это не просочилось наружу, а то на следующих прослушиваниях все будут изображать снукеристов. 

Но не успел я себе хорошенько это представить и ужаснуться, как произошло нечто совсем странное: парень на сцене чуть ли не подпрыгнул на месте, кинулся к краю да и сиганул оттуда, чуть ли не в прыжке вытаскивая из кармана полицейский значок! 

— Лоуренс Хьюитт, вы арестованы за растрату средств! 

Потом он заломил моему сопродюсеру руки за спину, надел наручники…и запел! Будь это мюзикл, я бы еще понял. 

— А я — сержант Дейл! Запомни моё имя! Запомни меня!*

Клянусь, он взял все ноты правильно. 

Слухи бродили уже довольно долго. Были два шоу, к которым Ларри имел самое прямое отношение, но их так и не поставили, актерам не заплатили. Потом говорили, что профсоюз потребовал полного расследования… Как раз в то утро выписали ордер на арест моего бывшего сопродюсера. А позже выяснилось, что он серьезно влез в долги. Абсолютно правильно, фото с личных собеседований. 

Правда, сержант Дейл в театр сначала пришел действительно на прослушивание. 

Когда Ларри уводили из зала, он только умолял его не прекращать играть. 

Ларри повезло относительно легко отделаться, он сейчас руководит церковным хором где-то на севере. А парень из полиции — понятия не имею, больше он на прослушиваниях не появлялся, думаю, продолжает служить. Наверное, уже в чинах, с такой-то энергией. 

Говорите, перерыв уже закончился? Включайте, конечно. Надо и мне тоже взглянуть, хоть одним глазком. 

О боже. Как, говорите, зовут этих ребят? Барри Хокинс и… Доминик Дейл? Значит, он все-таки не бросил снукер. 

Где мой ассистент? Срочно свяжись с Ллойдом Уэббером и скажи ему, что я буду ставить новый мюзикл! Потом узнай, умеет ли Джонс играть в снукер. Если что, дублера я ему уже нашел.

**Author's Note:**

> * Переделанная цитата из арии инспектора Жавера (мюзикл «Отверженные»).


End file.
